Nunca digas adiós
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Para ti será fácil, estas acostumbrado... Pero yo nunca he tenido que decir adiós a nadie, no quiero. Y mucho menos si se trata de nuestra despedida. Dirty pair
1. Miedo al adiós

**Si han llegado aquí esperando leer algo interesante temo decirles que se han equivocado pues este fic es de todo menos interesante XD.**

**Broma, pero bienvenidos sean a este nuevo proyecto de esta loca autora.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, cuando Hiyoshi llegue a capitán, ¿Cómo sonara su coro? ¿algo así como Gekkokujou? XD**

**Pues bien, ahora es momento de decir que este fic es un regalo muy especial para una chica super linda, mi querida **Tsuki no Tsuki**. En primera por que su cumpleaños esta a la vuelta de la esquina y por que entre mi lista de pendientes estaba esta petición suya. Chica espero que sea de tu agrado esta primera parte e igualmente espero tener ya listo el final este mismo viernes (¡tengo que tenerlo!). Que lo disfrutes.**

**AVAVA**

**Nunca digas adiós.**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

**Miedo al adiós.**

**01/02**

_La luz del atardecer acentuaba l afina figura ante él, sus largos cabellos caían descuidadamente sobre sus hombros ocultando el rostro, la mirada gacha y la voz que delataba al llanto contenido. Le miro incrédulo y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estiro la mano para acariciar la cabeza del más bajo; el brusco ademán del distanciamiento le hizo entender que las cosas iban muy en serio. Aún sin saber que decir le vio ponerse de pie ocultando su cuerpo desnudo, se incorporo aprisa para detenerle, unos pasos hacia atrás y de nueva cuenta la sentencia._

_-No me pidas motivos, simplemente todo termina aquí._

Le seguía rondado en la mente el abrupto final de su encuentro tarde del día anterior, atormentado y enfurecido se encontraba tratando de darse a si mismo la respuesta que el otro se negó a darle. No entendía la repentina decisión, forzaba su mente a recordar cada uno de los pasados días, tratando de recordar que es lo que había hecho mal.

Hecho un vistazo a su móvil pero la nula respuesta le hacía sentirse más nervioso. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lo único que había hecho era complacer a su chico, miro una vez más la pantalla de su móvil, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y decidió que lo mejor era encararlo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos sin embargo en los salones no parecía haber ningún orden en particular debido a la conclusión de las clases en días pasados; a excepción de los miembros de cualquier club, la asistencia era punto absuelto para el resto del alumnado, pero algunos parecían encontrar más divertido el colegio que estar en casa sin hacer gran cosa, aunque unos cuantos de noveno grado se encontraban refugiados en la biblioteca ante la cercanía de los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria. Gran parte del alumnado se quedaría en el colegio pero para quienes se aventurarían a probar suerte en otra institución los estudios se habían vuelto su máxima prioridad.

Para Oshitari Yuushi esas cuestiones habían pasado a un segundo plano con todo lo ocurrido con su pequeño novio y su extraño comportamiento, camino aprisa pero con porte elegante por el pasillo en dirección al salón del chico. Al ver el lugar pudo ver a algunos chicos conversando fuera del mismo, apresuro el paso ansioso por poder hablar con el pelicereza.

-¡Gakuto!

Los pocos alumnos dentro del aula le ignoraron olímpicamente. Dirigió la vista al asiento que sabía era ocupado por su, hasta ayer por la tarde, novio.

-Oshitari-san, Mukahi-kun no ha venido hoy- miro a la chica que le había hablado- pero Akutagawa-kun esta en su sitio durmiendo, seguro el sabrá decirle.

Sin mediar palabra con fémina se encamino al asiento de "la bella durmiente del Hyotei", quien se encontraba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, dormir sin prestar atención a que otro chico jugaba con su cabellera.

Le vio con una ceja arqueada, nunca entendería como es que lograba conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente en cualquier sitio donde se encontrara.

-Bueno días, Oshitari-san.

-Bueno días, Marui-kun- ¿Cómo había dicho? Por primera vez reparo en quien era el sujeto que jugueteaba con la cabellera de Akutagawa. No le extrañaba ver al autonombrado genio del Rikkai cerca del lirón, tampoco le asombraba verle llenar la rubia cabellera de pequeñas coletas, no. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver a ese par junto, es más en varias las ocasiones en que los cuatro había salido a tomar algo juntos. Lo que en verdad le extrañaba era ver al ojirosa a tan temprana hora en aquel sitio y luciendo el uniforme de Hyotei.-¿Por qué traes el uniforme de Hyotei encima?

-Por que he decidido que estudiare la preparatoria aquí. Quiero estar más cerca de Jiroh-chan así que me matriculare en la preparatoria Hyotei, ¿a que no soy un genio?- sintió un tic nervioso aquejarle al tiempo que el otro inflaba una bomba.

-No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?- en verdad que no le haría ninguna gracia tener que soportar a ese otro chiquillo en el equipo.

-Pues claro que es broma. Iré a la misma preparatoria que Renji, digo, para que no me extrañe- No, en definitiva no quería soportar a ese otro en el equipo.- ¡Ah, cierto! Y el uniforme es de Jiroh-chan, me lo presto.

-Me da gusto por ti, pero la verdad es que vengo a ver a…

-Mukahi-kun no ha venido hoy.

-Eso ya lo sé. Anda, despierta al lirón.- el ojirosa le miro ceñudo, no le agradaba que despertaran a su lirón cuando estaba en pleno apogeo. Masco rudamente su goma de mascar e ignorando al de gafas siguió con la labor de peinar al dormilón.

Por su lado el de gafas se pinzó el puente de la nariz, no estaba de humor como para soportar al seudo genio del Rikkai, debía saber donde se encontraba Gakuto y si estaba bien. Importándole poco lo que dijera el otro comenzó a darle palmadas en la cabeza al dormilón. Las protestas por parte del novio del lirón no se hicieron esperar, con una ridícula pelea de manos lograron despertar al menor que les miro aún adormilado.

-Oshitari- murmuro en medio de un bostezo.- Gaku no ha venido…

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- una vez terminara esto iría a visitar a Tezuka Kunimitsu, ese chico era en verdad el pokerface de los institutos.- ¿Sabes donde demonios esta? Le he mandado cientos de e-mails y otras mil llamadas más y ni uno solo me lo regresa.

-Con que no lo veas un día no te morirás-intervino el niño dulcero- ¿O a caso descubriste que te ponía el cuerno?- golpeo los puños en la mesa de Jiroh sobresaltado al de Rikkai.

-Mira, Jiroh. Necesito saber donde esta Gakuto, me es importante hablar con él.- le vio bostezar logrando exasperarle.

-¿Ya te lo dijo, cierto?- parpadeo extrañado al ver el inusual rostro serio del rubio- ¿Ha terminado contigo?

-¡Tu lo sabías!

-Por la hora debe estar en sus clases particulares. Sus padres lo han inscrito a uno de esos grupos de apoyo de estudio para preparar su examen de admisión.- arqueo una ceja ante la mirada desconcertada del genio de la Hyotei, miro de reojo a su novio que miraba divertido la escena. Ambos habían tratado de hacer entrar en razón al chico acrobático, que no debía preocuparse de nada y hacer preocupar al de gafas pero al parecer Mukahi había decidido irse por la puerta de los cobardes.

-Pensé que se quedaría en Hyotei.

-No debería de importarte, tu te vuelves a Osaka, ¿no? Además te recuerdo que la familia de Gaku no cuenta con las facilidades como las que tienen Atobe o tu, irá a un preparatoria publica.

Maldijo para sus adentros. No tenía ni idea de que la familia del pelicereza pasaba por un mal momento. Se paso una mano distraídamente por su cabellera despeinándola en el proceso. Sabía con que el saber todo eso no cambiaba el que terminara su relación. Sin decir más a los otros dos salió de ahí, urgido por encontrar al chico.

-Si, de nada. Suerte, que reconcilien- dijo con sarcasmo el dormilón para deleite de su novio.

-Esos dos nunca han sido muy sinceros, ¿verdad?

-No saben como decirlo, eso es todo- bostezo pasando una mano por su cabeza notando por primera vez las coletas- ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada, te ves lindo.

XxXxX

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se suponía que era un genio, que debía tener una habilidad nata para analizar la situación para saber como actuar a continuación sin embargo la adolescencia y el amor le habían nublado la razón haciéndole salir aprisa del colegio sin tener una idea de a donde dirigirse.

Mukahi estaba tomando clases de apoyo pero había decenas de colegios de ese tipo, no esperaba ir de uno en uno preguntando por el chico. Se riño a si mismo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con la esperanza de que Gakuto se hubiera dignado a devolverle alguno de los mensajes pero la pantalla solamente le mostraba el reloj que indicaba el mediodía.

Suspiro resignado, lo mejor era esperar a la tarde para irle a buscar a su casa. Acomodo su mochila al hombro encaminándose a la estación mas cercana al instituto. No podía creer que Gakuto hubiera tomado una decisión tan precipitadamente; si bien a principios de semestre le había hecho saber que volvería a Osaka una vez terminara el curso escolar, el chico lo había tomado bastante bien e inclusive se mostraba entusiasta ante la idea de que iría a visitarle y poder pasar la tarde juntos comiendo okonomiyaki; pero siendo Mukahi como era debió de haber puesto más atención a las acciones del menor.

Los dulces gemidos de su novio le vinieron a la mente, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por las sensaciones experimentadas la tarde pasada, embriagándose por el recuerdo de la pasión demostraba por el más bajo. Sus caricias siempre tiernas y temerosas, sus gemidos que por mas que tratara de acallar siempre se hacían oír melodiosamente en la habitación, el hipnotizante vaivén de sus finas caderas y su rostro lleno del éxtasis. El abrazo desesperado cuando parecía estar apunto de alcanzar el nirvana junto a sus plegarias de eterno amor.

Apasionado, cariñoso como nunca antes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, Gakuto se había despedido de él con esa muestra de profundo cariño.

Gruño para sus adentros, alzó su móvil y con el botón de marcación rápida estuvo a la espera de que el pelicereza atendiera el móvil.

No muy lejos de ahí pudo oír perfectamente la harta y conocida melodía que llevaba el chico por timbre, giro sobre sus talones en busca de la fuente del ruido; unos metros por detrás, frente a un puesto de periódicos, estaba el ojiazul.

Con la mirada aún gacha, alcanzo su celular, le vio leer el nombre de quien llamaba para al segundo siguiente apretar el aparato contra su pecho negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Contesta, por favor, contesta.

Termino la llamada, decidido a acercarse al chico ahora que tenía la guardia baja, con largos pero elegantes pasos se acerco a donde estaba su niño.

Lo oyó sollozar por lo bajo repitiendo su nombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Gakuto- le sobresalto poniendo una mano sobre uno de los delgados hombros del acróbata. Alzó la vista horrorizado provocando que por instinto decidiera huir de ese sitio.

El moreno pareció leer sus intenciones pues se detuvo a detenerle por el talle y como cual costal de patatas se tratara lo echo sobre su hombro pese a las protestas del más bajo por que lo dejara ir.

Camino aprisa hasta las instalaciones de Hyotei el único sitió seguro que conocía y que estaba cerca. A su paso les miraban extrañados especialmente los pequeños de sección primaria, ignorando las miradas sobre ellos, Oshitari se dirigió a los vestuarios del club de tennis, seguro que a esas horas ya habían comenzado las prácticas a cargo de Shishido así que tendrían campo libre.

Por su parte Mukahi seguía pataleando ordenando al de gafas que le soltara cosa que no hizo hasta que estuvieron bajo el techo de los territorios del club de tennis.

-Estúpido Yuushi, te he dicho que me bajaras.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar.

Las lágrimas seguían rodando por el fino rostro del mas bajo, en verdad que no quería verlo, eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles. Comprendía que el genio fuera a buscarlo exigiéndole una explicación después de que decidiera terminar la relación así de tajo pero ya lo había dicho, entre menos lo viera sería más fácil para su angustiado corazón acostumbrarse a la ausencia del de gafas.

-Ayer…por eso insistías tanto en que lo hiciéramos, ¿verdad? Esa fue tu forma de despedirte de mi.

Se mordió los labios, ¿Por qué preguntaba si ya sabía? Solo deseaba gritarle que le dejara en paz, que se olvidara de él, que nunca lo volviera buscar o sería más difícil de lo que ya estaba siendo.

-Para ti será fácil, estas acostumbrado a mudarte. Tu me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos. Pero yo nunca he tenido que decir adiós a nadie, no quiero. Y mucho menos si se trata de nuestra despedida.- sollozo siendo escuchado por el mas alto.

-Pero la graduación es dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Se supone que tú eres el de la vena romántica en esta relación, ¿es que tus estúpidos doramas no te han ensañado que pasa en ese momento con la chica?

-Entonces aceptas que pareces chica- sabía que no era el momento perfecto para esas bromas pero era inevitable restregarle al otro su apariencia poco masculina. El mas bajo gruño pese a las lágrimas.

-No iré a la fiesta de graduación, por que luego será más difícil decir adiós mientras sonrió e intento ser fuerte. No quiero decir adiós a Yuushi, no quiero.

-No es un adiós definitivo. Podrás ir a visitarme los fines de semana o durante las vacaciones. Pero si es por el problema del dinero, yo vendré.- Mukahi arqueo una ceja- el lirón me contó que estudiarías en un preparatoria publica. Eso tampoco es un impedimento para poder vernos y seguir con lo nuestro.

-¡En serio que no entiendes nada! ¡Te odio!

-¡Gakuto!

Alcanzó a dar un par de pasos para detenerle pero la inoportuna interrupción de Shishido provoco que el pelicereza huyera fácilmente.

Es castaño frunció el ceño cuando el aún fukubochou le miro de manera asesina, se encogió de hombros ignorando a un Oshitari Yuushi que trataba de poner su cerebro a trabajar a toda marcha para tratar de entender la pequeña mente de su niño.

**AVAVA**

**Como siempre pido disculpas por los errores que se hayan perdido por ahí, en serio que lo lamento.**

**Y como bien dije espero tener el final este mismo viernes, pero por mientras les invito a dejarme un comentario, ¿Qué les parece? XD.**

**Hasta el viernes si kami y mi inspiración lo quieren.**


	2. No es un adiós

**Bueno…ah, mi cerebro exploto y estoy lidiando con un derrame nasal, pero bueno. Antes que nada me disculpo por lo extraño que resulto ser el capítulo anterior pero ya me prometí no volver a leer tantos fics donde Yuushi se pase de dulzón con Gakuto -_-U, tampoco prometo que este segundo capitulo va hacer mejor que el anterior pero al final ustedes tienen la ultima palabra; pero sobre todo lo importante es que el fic guste a la festejada ¿o no?, ¿No? Bueno, yo decía ¬¬ XD.**

**PoT no me perteneces sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, en cuanto tenga tu primer disco no parare de oírlo y no me importara si desentonas…bueno, quizá si XD.**

**¡Por fin el día esperado ha llegado! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsuki-chan!! Lamento no haber podido escribir algo mejor pero en verdad espero que disfrutes tu lecturas. T.Q.M ^^=**

**AVAVAV**

**No es un adiós, dalo por hecho.**

**02/02**

-¿Cuál es el veredicto del jurado?

-Culpable su señoría.

-Ah, bueno. Gusano de goma Oshitari-san se le sentencia a muerte por decapitación. ¡Culpable!

-No, no. Soy inocente. ¡Lo juro!

Dejo de fingir la voz observando atentamente el inanimado y deforme rostro de goma. Zarandeo la golosina como si con eso lograra que cobrara vida y refutara de tan injusta sentencia. ¡Ah, que parecía peor que un niño pequeño! Pero es que en verdad era tranquilizador y fascinante echar la culpa a un dulce por sus problemas existenciales. ¿En verdad lo era? No se podía quejar, hace tiempo que se desconocía, después de un ataque pre-menstrual ya nada le parecía imposible.

Soltó un suspiro y sin mas preámbulos engullo la golosina mascándola muy lentamente deseando proporcionarle el máximo dolor posible, imaginando que no era un simple dulce sino el Oshitari de carne y hueso. Una vez consiguió que el acusado cumpliera su sentencia se incorporo, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en la posición de cuclillas armando todo un juicio contra el gusano de goma Oshitari-san, para cuando miro a su alrededor y noto a los espectadores supuso que el tiempo suficiente para haber montado un buen espectáculo. Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los curiosos cogió los empaques de gusanos dirigiéndose aprisa a las cajas registradoras. Pago las golosinas, cogió su bolso y patineta en paquetería y sin mas salió del establecimiento.

En verdad que ya nada de su actual comportamiento le extrañaba, hacía tres días había dejado de lado la guía del examen para ponerse a jugar con pompas de jabón, al día siguiente había despertado con un humor de los mil demonios y con ganas de morder a todo aquel que se le acercara (logrando claro que su padre lo mandara a penitencia), ahora se ponía a realizar una especie de teatro guiñol en pleno supermercado y por supuesto no podía olvidar la actuación suprema de hacia una semana, la de chica en plena etapa pre-menstrual.

Se dio un golpe mental, guardo sus compras en la mochila, echo la patineta a la acera, coloco un pie meciéndole de atrás hacia adelante sin decidirse a tomar rumbo a su casa. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Había planeado terminar con Oshitari lo mejor posible dejar el campo abierto a una posible amistad pero al final los nervios lo traicionaron. Ya Jiroh y Marui se lo habían dicho, no debía exagerar las cosas y ver el lado positivo de las cosas, el cual era comer okonomiyaki. Gruño. Para ellos era fácil decirlo, no conocían como era en verdad Oshitari Yuushi.

Bajo la vista a la tabla rodante y sin más supo que era hora de volver a casa, seguro su madre se estaría preguntando por donde se habría metido.

XxXxXx

Sentía el frescor de la tarde golpear su rostro, se inclino ligeramente para poder girar en la esquina y seguir su camino; con la misma facilidad con la que dio vuelta deseaba poder borrar su patética actuación ante Yuushi. Bueno, no se podía culpar de todo, el de gafas había hecho las cosas más difícil de lo que normalmente eran. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al tiempo que esquivaba a un par de señoras que iban chachareando, se suponía que el genio era la vena romántica de la relación, ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiese sus intenciones desde el principio? Quizá no había sido lo suficientemente claro o posiblemente si.

Después de que lo llevara en calidad de bulto hasta las instalaciones de Hyotei con la intención de hablar ya no lo había vuelto a buscar. Apostaba lo que sea a que ya se había mejorado del cortón y andaba de mujeriego entre su club de admiradoras.

Rechino los dientes pero inmediatamente otra parte de si le recordó que a pesar de su condición de mujeriego había corrido a buscarlo. Lo más seguro era que había reaccionado por instinto al recordar algún episodio de su adorado dorama. Pero sabía que así como era de astuto también podía ser dulce, ¡pero eso no le quitaba lo desgraciado!

Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Suspiro, ya no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, si Oshitari le había entendido las verdaderas intenciones se alegraba y sino pues… claro que se pondría triste por la estupidez del de gafas, pero ya no volvería a caer en el dramatismo. Solamente había hecho lo que creía mejor para ambos. Fin de la discusión.

Pudo ver su casa unos metros más adelante alegrándose ante la idea de encerrase en su habitación hasta el día siguiente cuando debía ir al instituto a recoger su diploma.

¡Ah! Debía tranquilizarse o tomar muy en serio su propia amenaza de usar el uniforme femenino a la primera que volviera a hacer un berrinche.

La velocidad de la patineta diminuyo tal que pudo poner fácilmente un pie en tierra firme para seguir andando el tramo faltante, aunque se detuvo de golpe al notar que alguien salía de su hogar, ladeo el rostro mientras cogía su tabla esperando reconocer a alguna de las fastidiosas y parlanchinas amigas de su madre pero tamaña fue su sorpresa al notar que el visitante que se retiraba no era otro que su dolor de cabeza, Oshitari Yuushi.

-¡Yuushi!

A su grito el de gafas giro a verlo con tremenda mueca burlona en el rostro. Corrió para ponerse a su lado, listo para exigirle una buena explicación al porque estaba en su casa.

-Tu madre me dijo que habías ido al supermecado, pero me canse de esperarte.- el pelicereza sintió un tic nervioso conteniendo las ganas de morderlo- De todas formas sin ti cerca pude tratar el tema que me interesaba con tus padres.

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?! ¿Qué demonios les dijiste? No, alto. No me digas.- le miro ceñudo, en verdad que estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por controlarse.- No me importa a que hayas venido, lárgate. ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-Fuiste tu quien inicio la conversación.

-¡Lárgate! No quiero que me corrijas. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

Dicho esto miro una última vez al moreno, alzó la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía restar importancia al asunto pero que al peliazul se le antojo de infantil. No debía decirle al chico los motivos por lo que había hecho una visita a los señores Mukahi, era más que seguro que ellos se los dirían. Le vio pasar con aire indignado hacia la puerta de entrada, sin poder evitarlo rió.

Gakuto giro el rostro a verlo molesto cosa que no inmuto al mas alto.

-Irás mañana a la ceremonia de clausura, ¿cierto? Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-No tendría por que hacértelo.

-Sin embargo me estas escuchando.- rechino los dientes furioso.- Mañana cuando recibas el diploma, no lo destapes hasta que estés solo. ¿Entendido?

Sin esperar respuesta se marcho tranquilamente dejando a un acrobático con mil y una dudas.

¿A que jugaba Oshitari? ¿Qué no destapara el diploma hasta estar solo? ¡Y un pepino! Ya parecía que le iba a hacer caso. De pronto recordó que había una cuestión más importante que el diploma, el motivo de la visita del genio a sus padres.

Entro aprisa sacándose el calzado como pudo corrió hacia la sala donde estaban sus padres revisando unos papeles con el logo de Hyotei.

Ambos adultos giraron a verlo extrañados por su repentina aparición, tragó saliva pensado aprisa en lo que debía decir. Pego un susto al ver que su padre se acercaba aun con los papeles en la mano y sin mediar palabra le dio un golpe en la cabeza con los mismos.

-Si tanto querías quedarte en esa escuela haberlo dicho desde un principio.

¿Cómo? ¿Había oído bien? Parpadeo mostrando su extrañeza, desvió la mirada de su progenitor hacia su madre que sonreía amablemente.

-Tu amigo, un tal Oshitari Yuushi nos vino a dejar estos papeles que debemos firmar para que puedas obtener una beca deportiva. Pero Gaku, debiste decirnos desde un principio que querías quedarte en el colegio con tus amiguitos.

-Amigos, mamá, amigos.- le corrigió exasperado aun tratando de procesar la información.- ¿y de que amigos hablas?

-Tienes muchos y que te quieren demasiado como para dejarte ir.- sintió un tic nervioso, odiaba que su madre fuera ridículamente cursi. Por lo visto su padre opinaba lo mismo sin embargo fue este quien prosiguió con la explicación.

-Al parecer algo tuvo que ver el capitán de tu equipo en esto de que te dieran los papeles. Debemos firmarlos y por supuesto tú debes presentar el examen de admisión, sin excepción.

-¡Pero las fechas de los exámenes ya ha pasado y…! Olvídalo, Atobe.- siempre había odiado el hecho irrefutable de que Atobe Keigo era quien mandaba realmente en el colegio. Seguro Yuushi había tenido que hablar con él para conseguir el favor.- Pero… ¡me habías dicho que el negocio no iba bien! No podemos darnos el lujo de que asista a un escuela privada.- una vez más fue atacado por el papeleo en poder de su progenitor- ¡Oyaji!

-Ya te he dicho. Si desde un principio lo que querías era quedarte debiste haberlo dicho. Es mi obligación darte lo que necesites mientras pueda.

El pelicereza miro a su huraño padre. Siempre discutían y la que mas salía afectada era su madre pero esta vez el regaño era totalmente distinto. Pero eso no importaba ahora, miro el logo de Hyotei impreso en los papeles. En verdad quería quedarse en el colegio pero ir al otro había sido la forma de escape al recuerdo de Oshitari.

Sintió la urgente necesidad de gritar. Esa era la única razón por la que no había rechistado cuando le dieron la noticia de que debía ir a una preparatoria pública. Quedarse en Hyotei con el resto de los chicos significaba que el recuerdo de Oshitari le asaltaría constantemente, por el contrario ir a un sitio distinto, con gente distinta le haría mas llevadero el vacío que dejaba el de gafas.

Bajo la vista y gruño para sus adentros, ese estúpido genio no había entendido nada. No había decidido terminar la relación por simple gusto, lo había hecho por el bien de los dos. O eso creía.

-Piénsalo bien, hijo.- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre. Alzó la vista para verla sonreírle tranquilamente.- Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, pero por mientras vete a estudiar. Debes tener buenas notas en los exámenes.- dicho esto se acerco a su hijo y le pico la nariz de manera juguetona.- Y hazme un favor. La próxima vez que venga ese buen mozo preséntalo como es debido.

-No veo la necesidad. Es Oshitari Yuushi, mi amigo y compañero de dobles.- Odio el sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el inoportuno comentario de su madre.- Bueno, tengo mucho que estudiar. Hasta mañana.

Dicho esto se apresuro a salir de ese sitio antes de que su oyaji preguntara algo. Se dirigió a las escaleras, subió unos cuantos escalones no sin antes escuchar retazos de la conversación de los mayores, "¿Cómo sabes que Gakuto y ese tal Oshitari son…?" "Instinto, hombre. Instinto" Si su madre tenía instinto él tenía síndrome de la visita mensual femenina, era un hecho.

XxXxXx

Hacía unos minutos que el aula había quedado vacía, soltó una bocanada de aire mientras se desparramaba en el asiento. Las cosas no habían ido tan mal como lo había proyectado, se alegraba que las lágrimas de sus compañeras no se le contagiaran mientras se proclama el discurso de despedida. De lejos le llegaba el rumor de las risas y despedidas del resto del alumnado, el último día que llevarían el uniforme de la secundaria Hyotei y posiblemente el último día en que volverían estar juntos.

Se hundió aún más en el asiento, casi ocultando su cereza cabeza dentro del saco.

-Tanto drama por nada. No es un adiós definitivo, denlo por hecho. Nunca será un adiós mientras vivamos bajo el mismo cielo.

Parpadeo asombrado antes sus propias palabras, de a poco una estridente, burlona pero triste risa broto de sus labios. _Nunca será un adiós mientras vivamos bajo el mismo cielo_, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo creérselo?

Su cabeza era un mar de ideas revueltas, todas creadas, solo unas cuantas con fundamentos y ninguna con una razón que justificara a su pasado comportamiento; no tenía claro que haría con la escuela y el tiempo se le agotaba, debía escoger quedarse o seguir adelante. Pero, adelante ¿de que? Ahí estaba el otro pequeño asunto que había convertido en un verdadero embrollo.

Oshitari volvía a Osaka, en un principio se había mostrado relativamente tranquilo por supuesto que no le había caído bien tener que estar separado del genio por un lapso de tiempo irregular, ¡pero existen los fines de semana y las vacaciones! Pero…pero… ¡los profesores son seres malvados que gustan de vernos sufrir aún en nuestro tiempo de descanso! Seguro que no pasaría nada con que no se vean en una ocasión.

De acuerdo, ya no tenía otra excusa para ese punto, siguiente. ¿Si de pronto Yuushi le llegaba con la noticia de que quería terminar todo por que había encontrado a alguien más? Le dejaría de llamar, cuando quisiera ir a verlo pondría de pretexto que las tareas y las prácticas lo mantenían ocupado y de pronto ya no volvería a saber nada de él. ¿O en verdad tendría la decencia para decírselo a la cara? ¿Y si nada de eso ocurría? ¿Podría ser que solamente anduviera de don Juan? Era posible. ¡Ah, mejor haber comprado un cinturón de castidad para ese maldito farsante!

Gakuto, ¿tan poco confías?

Fijo su atención en el cilindro que llevaba en su mano izquierda recordando la petición del otro de abrirle cuando estuviese solo, le traía sin cuidado las palabras del genio. Destapo el tubo con algo de dificultad, echo un vistazo al interior y renuente lo giro. En su regazo cayó un papel que se notaba había sido doblado a toda prisa. No muy seguro de querer saber que es lo que había en él deshizo lentamente los dobleces, una vez más algo cayó; no estaba muy seguro de aquello fuera el objeto que saliera de ese trozo de papel, lo tomo con dedos temblorosos observándolo detenidamente. ¿En serio _eso_ era para él? Su atención se volvió aprisa una vez más al papel. Una simple línea escrita y sintió la urgente necesidad de ponerse de pie y salir a buscar al estúpido pokerface de Hyotei.

-Yuushi, estúpido. Fui yo quien no entendió nada.

-Te dije que no lo abrieras hasta estar solo.

Giro el rostro con dirección a la puerta. Oshitari le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada bailando en su rostro. Le vio acercarse hasta donde se encontraba para darle unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-Yuushi… Eres un estúpido, se suponía que deberías irte a Osaka… olvidarte de mi, disfrutar con cuanta chica se te pusiera enfrente…¡ay, ya parezco nenaza!

-Ya de por si- rió divertido al recibir la mirada asesina del mas bajo.

-Deja de burlarte con eso.- gruño. Aparto la mano del más alto poniéndose de pie para encararlo- ¿puedes explicarme que se supone que significa _esto_? Y no me salgas con una escena que haya salido ayer en el dorama de las seis.

-El único aquí que se monta ese tipo de escenas eres tú. Y _esto_ se llama botón. Puede estar hecho de plástico, metal o algún material duro. Por lo general están cocidos a las prendas de vestir siendo usado para sujetar la misma, se atranca en un ojal o con un broche. Aunque también…

-¡Ya se que se trata de un botón y lo que es un botón!…¡Yo me refería a lo que pretendes al dármelo! Y antes de que digas otra cosa, también me sé de pies a cabeza la tradición de regalar el segundo botón del uniforme a la persona que te…gusta.

-Bueno, tú mismo te haz respondido. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Espera!

Se abrazo aprisa a la espalda del otro tratando con ello de que sus lágrimas no se desbordaran, ya no sabía no lo que quería decir. Solo había una sola respuesta a todo ese dilema y ahora podía verla. Se había comportado como un niño, egoísta y berrinchudo al que de pronto le quitaban su juguete favorito. Quería a Yuushi solamente para él y para nadie más. ¿Era una buena excusa para su comportamiento? No, no lo era pero la única creíble.

-No quiero que te vayas. Tengo miedo de que te olvides de mi, de que te aburras de esta relación a distancia…¡ya ni se lo que digo! Yuushi es mío.

-Y tu mío, mi cereza con problemas de personalidad.

-Eso no sonó romántico.

-No pretendía serlo.

-Yuushi. No le entiendo muy bien a tu letra, ¿podrías decirme que escribiste?

-Y bien, ¿tomaras la beca?

-¡No me cambies el tema! Cúmplele el capricho a esta hermosa nena.

-No veo ninguna.

-Tonto.

-Gakuto… te amo.

**Owari**

**AVAVA**

**Recomendaciones, después de leer este capítulo, si es que han sobrevivido a su lecturas, vayan a su unidad de salud mas cercana para que les atiendan por indigestión o por alta azúcar en la sangre XDDD. **

**Quizá no sea para tanto o quien sabe.**

**Ah, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino pues lo comprenderé -_-U.**

**Ahora, con su permiso paso a actualizar mi blog ^^=.**

**Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto en cualquiera de los otros fics.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas.**


End file.
